You Have a Jewish Uncle?
by TheVirtuoso
Summary: Danny didn't know what he did to deserve this. Or the one where Danny was Turk before he met Steve. Largely fluff. An attempt at a plot.
1. You Have a Jewish Uncle

You have a Jewish Uncle?

AN: Futzing with the time line a bit: Ocean's 11&12 took place years before Danny joined the force but 13 took place three years before Danno moved to Hawaii (which is also when the movie came out). So that means that He had to go from New Jersey to Vegas to help Reuben. It doesn't really come up in the chapters but it is my head canon.

"The governor wants us to talk to some hotelier who's building some big casino-resort up in Pearl city. We're going to swing by there on the way to the office." Leutenant-Commander Steve McGarrett said as he slid into the drivers seat of his partner's Camaro. Detective Danny Williams, used to being relegated to the passenger seat just nodded his assent. He wondered if he knew the hotelier. He'd spent a great deal of his youth in casinos all around America (and a few in Europe as well).

Steve and Danny were still in the getting-to-know-you phase of their partnership – if such a thing could exist after Steve got Danny shot (and Danny retaliated by punching the SEAL in the teeth). Danny wanted to keep Steve from getting to know Danny's past before he joined the police force. He hated being forced so close to the governor. His plan was to be a beat cop (maybe a detective) in some Podunk station and remain anonymous but then his ex moved their daughter to the pineapple hell that was his new home. Danny grumbled to himself, he made an effort to keep the words of his rant unintelligible.

Danny's background was more than what most reasonable people would call 'a little shady.' Luckily he'd gone by a childhood nickname and his mother's maiden name and the people he worked with were good enough that his face didn't bring up any flags. That didn't stop the terror from creeping up his spine when he thought of the jail time he'd owe if he was caught. He didn't even think about what it would do to Grace to have a con for a father.

"What does the Governor want us to do, exactly?" he finally asked.

"Apparently this guy had some issues a few years back in Vegas. He got forced out of a deal by his partner and had a bad heart attack, it nearly killed the guy. Next thing to hit the news was how that casino paid out so badly during opening night that it had to close it's doors. The slots paid out, the black-jack tables paid out, the man's diamonds were stolen.

"The Governor wants us to make sure that doesn't happen again. Apparently he's good for the economy and that," he emphasized the last word, "is bad for it." Steve swerved around a Grand Caravan full of teens. Danny fought not to grip the door.

He knew that disastrous Grand Opening. He was there. He rigged a few of the games and helped cause an earthquake too. That meant the hotelier must be Reuben.

"I heard about that. Didn't the NGC investigate for foul play after that?" Danny already knew the answer. Danny Ocean got pinched for violating parole – again. As usual the NGC was more than useless. Danny was sure it helped that Linus' dad pretended to be FBI long enough to destroy most of the evidence against Reuben's crew (the name they eventually settled on because the Bank Job was for Reuben after all). Danny tried to hide his discomfort by looking out at the passing ocean, he cracked his window letting in the hot, humid sea air.

The resort was near completion but the name wasn't yet on the side. Danny wondered what it's name was. Danny had clear memories of the hotel it was replacing. It had been about half the size and really crappy. He'd stayed there for about a week. The drab brick building and tiny windows was gone. In it's place was a modern monstrosity of glass and white-washed Mediterranean-inspired towers and villas. Danny was surprised. Reuben's other hotels in Vegas and Atlanta always looked older.

Steve rolled to a stop half a block from the construction entrance in deference to the heavy vehicles rumbling in and out regularly. Danny was both surprised and relieved by it. He half expected his insane partner to drive right into the lobby.

Danny swallowed and loosened his tie as the two climbed out of the car. He breathed deep the thick air, such a sharp contrast to his home that it was taking him a long time to get used to it. The heat and dust native to the construction site certainly didn't help matters. The two observed the chaos in the lobby for a moment before Danny saw Reuben. Besides the power tools creating a staccato baseline the air reeked of wood-stain and paint. Off in one corner two men in long pants and tacky Hawaiian shirts carefully put together luggage carts. A woman and a man argued loudly about table settings and a second woman was making an effort to show a local how to tie a bow-tie. It didn't look like she was getting anywhere. Danny finally saw the familiar shape of Reuben through a curtain of translucent plastic set up to protect the completed sections from the construction.

Danny led Steve through a slit in the plastic before the SEAL could cut his own. Reuben, looking truly alive in a way Danny hadn't seen in years not since before the Bank Job. He was in the middle of directing his troops (it looked like house keeping). He wore a rich mauve smoking jacket over navy pin striped slacks. His thick horn-rimed glasses magnified electric eyes from their precarious perch on the tip of his noes. The old man's arms waved dramatically as he made his point. His momentum carried him around to see where Danny and Steve had entered.

"Well I'll be damned. Turk Williams. Ya know they said you'd moved out here. I didn't believe them but they said it." His thick New York accent, not lost by years in Vegas still coloured his voice. Danny didn't fight the smile his words brought on. In that moment he remembered being Turk. All the fun he'd had, starting a worker's revolution, arguing with Vergil, and (perhaps most of all) driving his own damn car. Reuben dismissed the house keepers with a wave of his hand.

"Reuben," Danny clapped the older man's hand, "I know Linus told you I moved out here."

"He told. I didn't listen. You know how he gets with his." Reuben motioned with his left hand. Somehow he conveyed Linus's habit of over analyzing the lives of the people he cared about. Reuben pulled the cop into a brief but tight hug. When they separated the Mogul looked Steve up and down, "Who's your friend?"

"Ruben this is my insane partner, Steve; Steven this is my honorary uncle Reuben Tishkoff." Steve's expressive face pulled into a frown of surprise but he nodded at Reuben so Danny didn't make a thing of it.

"Steve, hu?" Reuben asked. He kept his face to the SEAL but his eyes sought out Danny's, "This the guy that got you shot and conscripted?"

"Oh so you didn't believe Linus when he told you I moved but you believe Danny about my Job?" Danny couldn't keep the teasing contempt out of his tone. Danny Ocean called the night after Steve took over his father's case. The detective felt compelled to rant at the older Danny.

Reuben laughed, "I got no reason not to believe him, Turk. You and I both know that Linus loves a good story."

Steve had on his aneurism face so Danny knew he had to change the subject. Too much of the same and Steve might start asking awkward questions. The commander was too curious by half.

"Listen, Reuben, is there somewhere we can talk?"

"I have an office-trailer. Can you believe that? An office-trailer!" Danny couldn't tell if Reuben's voice was I've-Never-Been-So-Insulted or I-Can't-Believe-I-Never-Thought-of-This-Before.

"Well then, lead the way," Danny made a little head nod like he did whenever he pretended to work for Reuben in the past. It was a slip but Steve didn't seem to catch it.

888/***

The trailer was gaudy in a typically Reuben fashion. The man had always had a thing for glitz and glamour. Red satin cloth hung loosely from the roof brought both colour and texture to the taupe rectangle. The floor sported area Persian rugs (mostly blue but Danny could see one red and one pink). The harsh overhead lighting threw shadows from the few cabinets behind the mahogany Presidential desk. The chair behind the desk was simpler than Danny expected, just a rolling desk chair. Not even a very good one at that. The two guest chairs, however, were tall, white leather, wing-backed monsters.

Reuben settled behind his desk and motioned to the monster chairs. He poured two glasses of scotch, he motioned with the decanter to Steve. Steve just frowned.

"He'll take a cup." Danny said as he reached for his own. He'd already taken a sip when something between Steve's aneurysm face and bewildered confusion even registered. "What?"

"You never drink on the job."

"Are you kidding? I've never known Turk to turn down a drink." Reuben sounded outraged on Danny's behalf.

"I've never known him as Turk." Steve countered.

"Anyway," Danny cleared his throat loudly, "Steve and here are here because the Governor is afraid that you might find yourself in another Banks situation. She says your resort is going to be too good for the state economy for another Ocean's Retribution. She wants Five-0 to make sure that doesn't happen and you know it will happen if you get all... Sad again. You know how Ocean's Eleven are." Danny forced himself to use the stupid nickname Benedict gave them. He said his bit all in one breath before downing the rest of his scotch. He poured himself another.

Reuben sipped his own drink smiling all the while. He didn't speak right away instead he set down his cup and settled back in his dinky office-trailer chair. "If you bothered to keep in touch, kid, you'd know Rusty is my partner in this. Hard to double cross yourself."

"Wait, Rusty? In Amsterdam you said he was too irresponsible." Danny fumbled his drink. Steve took a sip of his own.

"Well that was years ago. Besides, he likes this island about as much as you do, he's the money, I'm the brains."

Steve shifted and suddenly Danny remembered he wasn't alone. "Alright then. We should get going. I'll be by for the opening." Danny didn't finish his second scotch instead he hauled himself upright and practically dragged his partner out of the office-trailer to the sound of Reuben's full-bellied laughter.

Danny was muttering darkly to himself by the time Steve pulled the car out from the curb.

"What was that about?" Steve asked. His voice was even but his hands gripped tightly to the wheel.

"What was what about, Steven?"

"well to start with, why did he call you Turk?"

"You keep going on about ohana, right? How it doesn't have to be blood?"

Steve shot him an annoyed look but nodded, "Well Reuben and I are like that. My brother and I, we don't get along with our folks. We met Reuben when we were young and impressionable. We were impressed. There are more, of course: Linus, Rusty, of course," Steve nodded, He'd heard the two discuss them after all, "and there's another Danny too. He's older though so I got to go by my childhood nickname. I don't even remember where the name Turk came from." Danny finally confessed. It wasn't a lie. Turk was a nickname. Malloy was his mother's maiden name. Saul suggested he and Verg go by Malloy for safety sake.

"Apparently Reuben learned from last time, and Rusty learned too. A few years ago his first hotel was in major debt. I guess he must have listened to Reuben's advice." Danny rambled.

"Is Rusty another Daniel?" Steve snarked about the nickname.

"Ha ha, babe. Rusty's short for Russell."

"What's Ocean's Retribution."

"What?" Danny was blindsided by the subject change.

"You called what happened to Bank's place 'Ocean's Retribution'" Steve elaborated needlessly.

"You don't know about Ocean's eleven do you?" Steve didn't get an answer before Danny ploughed on, "Of course not. You were too busy blowing up terrorists to hear about the biggest heist in Vegas history.

"Basically what you need to know is that three of Benedict's casino share a vault. One night a team of experts knocked over the vault. The rumoured take was north of 150 million. Only one man was identified on the tapes: Danny Ocean, but nothing could be pinned to him and it was estimated he'd need a team of nearly a dozen. They managed to build a replica vault and change out the security feed to trick Benedict. They were caught out after because Benedict put in some floor work a few days before the hiest. A few years after that and Interpol put out reports of nine Americans, one Brit and one Chinese national running around playing a 'game' with a French thief. The prize was rumoured to be more than 150 million dollars to be payed to Benedict."

"Ocean's 11" Steve cut in.

"yeah babe, I'm not done yet though. The most popular theory was that this was the team that hit Benedict's casinos.

"After Bank gave Reuben a heart attack and his hotel failed spectacularly in 2007, once more Danny Ocean was in the reports as a by-stander. It's well known that Reuben and Ocean are friends after all (hell I've even met the man a time or two) so some people think that the con man orchestrated the failure of The Bank.

"As with the rest, nothing could be proved. Like you said before the Bank kept paying out but that wasn't all. Someone found out who would be doing the Diamond Review," at Steve's blank look Danny gave a brief explanation. "Anyway, they found out who he was and trashed his room, gave him food poisoning and skin rashes. They impersonated hotel staff and kicked him out for his smell. Finally, sick and tired and just wanting to go home, he won 11 million from a Bank-owned Airport machine. The same type of machines that hotel guests kept winning on."

"Is that it?"

"there are rumours that they started an earthquake. I don't know if I believe that one though."

"I hope not. If someone started an earthquake at Reuben's new place they could set off a reaction with the volcanoes." Steve's outraged voice surprised Danny. He never expected his partner to believe his old crew had actually started a seismic event.

"And just how does a Cop from Jersey know so much about crimes in Vegas?" Steve continued as they rolled up to HQ.

"Well first of all: I wasn't always from New Jersey and B, I told you already Reuben and I are like family. I visited him when he was convalescing." Danny grumbled about pyro Brits and false noses as they clambered up the front steps.

Steve was quiet for more than a minute, "So what do we tell the Governor?"


	2. Are You Sure You Don't want a Tie?

Are you sure you don't want a tie?

*note: I know the difference between Poseidon and Neptune, Chin doesn't.

Chin sighed, unsurprised to hear Danny's raised voice filtering around his office door-frame. His Teammate's was not so loud, however, that the Hawaiian could hear what this particular argument was about. Chin shook his head and turned his attention back to his report. In all his life the cop had never known anyone as loud or uptight as Jersey. He flipped over the page and kept working.

"Hey Chin?" Danny said from beside Chin's open door, "ya know that resort that's opening tonight? The one Steve and I swung by?" It had been more than a month but Chin vaguely remembered it. "Reuben gave me a plus one but Rachel says Grace isn't old enough for a casino. As if I'd let her bet anything." Danny was obviously miffed but Chin was shocked Danny'd even consider taking his seven year old daughter to a casino. Let alone opening night.

"I dunno Danny, it's not like we've got a lot of cash to burn at a place like that." After all, everyone knew the house wins. On a cop's salary none of Five-0 should be able to go.

"Oh please come? I don't think I could stand the ribbing I'll get if I show up along, And there's no way I'm introducing the neanderthal to any more of my family." Danny begged, hands clasped in front of his mouth as he ducked down in an almost-bow.

"Your family?" Chin choked out. He tried to keep the incredulity out of his voice, "I thought they were still in Jersey."

"Nah, babe, these guys aren't blood. Well, unless Verg made it out here." Danny flapped his hand dismissively, "So you'll come?"

"Well." Chin said slowly to give himself a few moments to think it over, "I guess I should meet your Ohana. What should I wear?" Chin normally didn't care about things like that but he (like everyone) knew how particular Danny was about clothing.

"What you've got on is fine. I'm going to loose my tie sometime before we get there."

"Really?" Chin didn't hide his surprise this time.

"Shut up. The tie is part of my detective's uniform. Every setting has a uniform. For a," he moved his hands in a shrug, "family reunion there are no ties. Only casual dress. Well Frank'll be dressed up. And Rusty might be wearing some paisley monstrosity. But showing up alone would be better than showing up in a tie."

"Alright." Chin agreed easily. He was a little confused by Danny's explanation but he could roll with it.

888/***

Danny drove his Camaro right up to the front of the casino. He said "Don't... don't be alarmed if people call me Turk. It's a nickname." and hopped out before Chin could say anything, "Chuck? What the devil are you doing out here?" he greeted the head valet.

"Sandra's cancer came back. Mr. Tishkoff's been very good to us. He even suggested the move out here to make things easier." The tall man ran a hand over his bald head.

"I'm sorry to hear that, she's always been lovely to Verg and me." Danny grasped the man's hand with both of his own. "I'm out here if you ever need anything man." Chin tried to give the pair a bit of space, next thing Chin knew Danny was ushering them both inside.

"come on babe, we should get this over with." Danny sighed. Chin wondered what he was worried about.

Chin was in the middle of taking in the thick lavender carpeting and cream wallpaper with his back to his teammate when a thump and an exclamation of "owe!" brought his attention back to the Haole.

In Chin's detraction Danny had lead them both off to the side and three strangers approached, one of whom had punched the shorter man in the arm. He was taller than Danny (not that that was too hard) with short dark hair. His blue eyes red-rimmed from lack of sleep. He and Danny dressed similarly in button-down shirts of two shades of blue and dark slacks but where Danny had on his loafers the man wore Converse Allstars.

"Hey asswipe how could you hide your island paradise from me for so long?" He asked. His voice was soft and slightly high but still somehow similar to Danny's. "Also this man does not look like he's young enough to be my niece."

"Ow," Danny whined as he rubbed his upper arm, "you know you'd hate it here Dick-for-brains. Rach said this is no place for a preteen. It's not even a school night." One of the two others – the older blond about Chin's age – slung his arm around Danny's shoulder. He wore a linen suit over a coral shirt. His eyes danced at his companions. The last man, the youngest, wore a Hawaiian shirt and faded jeans. His hair was that type of close cut that made determining it's colour nearly impossible. It was light at the very least.

Danny wrapped his arms around the older blond's middle pulling him into a tight hug. If the man's face was anything to go by it hurt. They separated quickly and Danny pulled the younger into an easier hug.

"Chin this is Rusty," Danny motioned to the older man, "and this is Linus," the youngest member nodded to the cop, "and mother's disappointment over here is Vergil. Everyone, this is Chin."

"Chin?" Rusty said as they shook hands, "The one who lost a badge for corruption?" Chin stiffened wondering just what Danny told his ohana.

"Relax Mr. Kelly," Linus soothed, "I'm sure your uncle is a lovely man."

"Linus, you bagel," Vergil berated the younger man.

"Where did you hear that?" Danny asked Linus and Rusty with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He didn't sound entirely surprised, mostly exacerbated with a dash of anger.

"Oh around. It's not everyday a disgraced officer gets a promotion." Rusty dismissed. Vergil and Danny bickered easily with each other, occasionally throwing verbal jabs at Linus as the group make their way deeper inside.

Chin saw white marble counter tops, faux-Grecian statues and still, deep blue, pools everywhere. A number of murals and mosaics decorated the walls; Chin had never studied Greek history but he thought he recognized a few gods like Neptune and Aphrodite. At one point it looked like the little group was heading towards an in-house Italian restaurant but then they veered off to the right.

"Who else is here?" Danny eventually asked Vergil.

"Everyone but Danny. He got picked up at LAX."

"Really? What did he do this time?"

"Same as always: Parole Violation. Tess is pissed." Linus answered. "For someone as good as he is he's a real idiot." Chin frowned. Danny was very by the book, Chin found it hard to believe the Jersey cop knew, let alone befriended, a con.

"And the rest?"

"Waiting in the room. Even Isabelle made it out." Rusty replied. "Reuben said he wouldn't be spending much time there, something about walking the floor, talking to Whales."

Linus cut in, "Saul is at the craps tables, Yen's surfing the rest are where Rusty said." No one questioned the new information.

"Tell us honestly," Rusty said, "do you really hate it out here?" They had made their way out on a pedway connecting the main building with another. At Rusty's question they stopped and looked. Four out of five kept their gaze on the open water. It was well into sunset now. The sky painted deep purple by the setting sun broken only by yellow and pink clouds, and the white crest of waves crashed into blood orange waters. Danny kept his face towards Chin and Vergil to his right and away from the sea.

"You know me: I'm only comfortable in a desert or behind the wheel of my cars. This is about as far as you can get from a desert and my partner's a control freak." Danny ranted for a minute about Super SEALs and how bad they are for his suspension and gear shift.

"Wait a minute. You're from a desert? I thought you were born in Jersey?" Chin cut off Danny mid-rant. Vergil gwaffed.

"Nah babe," Danny smiled, "I'm a Jersey cop. It's where I entered the force, but I was born in Utah and spent most of my formative years there or in Nevada. There were a couple of side trips along the way, spent about a year in LA." Danny trailed off.

"And what's that about your boss driving, Turk?"

"It's all my fault." Danny groused, "I didn't think letting him drive once would end up like this." The group moved smoothly across the pedway and up a few floors of the next building.

"You never even let me drive your babies." Vergil whined jokingly. Chin thought he heard Danny say something about Vergil borrowing one for his time on the island but he wasn't sure. The group arrived in a room with a bouncer outside. Rusty and Linus smiled and greeted the man. He was a local, Chin recognized his face but he didn't know his name. Vergil however said, "Vergil Williams."

"Turk Williams and friend." Danny said. The muscle checked his list and nodded the group through. Chin schooled the surprise out of his face as they entered the room.

The room beyond was opulent but more sedate way than the rest of the casino. Honey coloured hardwood floors filled the room, three walls were the same lavender as the lobby carpet, the last wall painted white but housed TV screens showing the security feed for the hotel. Three men in suites and name tags sat in comfortable looking office chairs watching the feed. Linus and Vergil wandered over to stand by their shoulders. Most of the room, however, was taken up by poker tables and a buffet table.

The only truly extravagant aspect was the god painted on the ceiling. Danny followed Chin's gaze and whistled, "Hermes, Really? Kinda on the noes, don'cha think?"

"Don't look at me," Rusty defended, "Reuben designed the place."

Chin took in the people in the room. The gender make up of the room was overwhelmingly male but there were a few women. One of whom came up and kissed Danny on the cheek.

"Oh Sara, what would your husband say?" Danny asked flirtingly as he pulled the woman into a close, lingering hug. The two swayed together for a moment in a parody of an intimate dance.

Vergil, who Chin didn't think was paying attention called over his shoulder, "Get your hands off my woman you animal." a number of people laughed.

"I'm an animal? You're the animal. You neanderthal." Danny countered. "Honestly, calling Sara you're woman like she's some sort of property. What's wrong with you?" All the same Sara laughed.

One table was completely peopled with but the second only had one seat occupied. After Chin's group swung by the buffet (where Rusty grabbed a whole platter of Malasadas) they joined the little Chinese man.

"Yen! Long time man, Linus said you were surfing." Danny greeted him. Yen responded in Cantonese. "You got back that long ago. Linus you're slipping. I guess you were right about Saul not being here at least."

"You try keeping track of more than a dozen people. I can tell you Danny's being shipped back to Georgia in a few hours. And by now," Linus checked his watch as he made his way over to the table, "Reuben'll be on his way up to check in." Chin settled into his seat beside the still standing Danny wondering what they thought he could bet with.

Yen got his attention and said something. "he say's to introduce you," Rusty explained, "Yen this is Chin Ho Kelly, Turk's new team mate, Chin this is the Amazing Yen, Chinese Acrobat. You might have seen him during the Olympic opening a few years back."

"Hello." Chin greeted with a nod. Yen said something Chin recognized as a similar salutation. Danny stepped away from the table.

"Rusty, you might want to take a look at this." Chin glanced at his partner. He'd made his way over to the video screens and was squinting with Vergil at one in particular. Rusty stuffed a malasada into his mouth and rubbed his hands to sugar dust off. He strode over to join the brothers.

"What do you see?"

"That, there," Vergil pointed. From Chin's seat he could see the backs of their heads.

"What are they trying to do?"

"It looks like -" Danny started.

"Yeah but -" Vergil countered.

"I know but look -"

"Okay. What do you want to do about it?" one of the watchers asked.

"Get security down there. Quietly. I want them both out of here." Rusty instructed. The man stepped out of the room as the cockney man from the other table joined them at the screens. He must have been talking in rhyming slang. Chin couldn't understand anything coming out of his mouth. He looked at Linus.

"Should I be concerned?" He asked the young man.

"About that?" Linus sounded surprised, "no, those two Jethros know what they're doing. And Rusty knows all the tricks in the book, hell he invented almost half of them. They probably just saw someone trying to count cards or something." Linus tried to smile reassuringly. It didn't work.

"What's this about counting cards?" A new man asked by the door. He wore a double breasted, three piece suit and thick glasses.

"Nothing to worry about Reuben." Linus called, "It's already taken care of."

"Humf." the hotelier didn't sound convinced.

"Want to meet my friend?" Danny sounded oddly excited. He'd bound away from the screens and somehow managed to drag Reuben over to Chin without once touching the old man. He reminded Chin of an excitable pit bull. Chin rose from his seat to shake the man's hand. He had an easy laughter about him.

"Settle down Turk, it's not like I can't see him. You must be Chin." Reuben extended his hand. Chin shook but he didn't know how Reuben knew his name. Some of his confusion must have shown on his face. Reuben made an effort to explain, "Linus keeps us pretty up-to-date with the farther flung of our... What's the word? Ohana?" Reuben glanced around to see if he was right. Yen nodded and said something, "Ohana. Anyway, Chin. I know you don't have thousands around to just throw at these tables but any friend of Turk's is a friend of mine so I've got you covered for the night." He motioned to a PA who followed him into the room but hovered by the door. The woman came forward with two little trays of casino chips, she handed one to a shocked Chin and set the other one at Danny's seat.

"You really don't have to do this." Chin tried to refuse.

"Nonsense! What fun would a game be if you didn't have any spending money? Besides, I'll just get Turk to help around the place to pay me back for it."

"You can't bribe an officer of the law sir." Chin tried to be civil but dirty cops cut close to home. He was surprised when, rather than being offended, Reuben Tishkoff laughed deep and loud.

"Did ya hear that Frank? Mr. Kelly thinks this is a bribe."

"I heard," said a black man at the other table. He quickly turned back to his conversation with the bespectacled man next to him.

"Son if I was going to try to bribe you I'd do you the courtesy of offering you a decent amount. Not that you can be bribed. Let me guess: the only reason you'd bend the rules would be for your family, am I right?" Chin didn't get the chance to answer. Linus did instead.

"Not even then, Reuben. There was this thing a few years ago-"

"And that's all the room at large needs to know." Danny cut him off and smacked him upside the head.

"Dude. We've talked about boundaries before." Vergil muttered to Linus.

"I'm sorry I though. After the whole 10 million thing." Linus grunted when Yen kicked him below the table, "Sorry Chin." Linus said looking suitably chastised.

"What I meant by getting Turk's help is having him look over our security measures." Reuben explained, "Most of the guys who helped set it up are from the shadier side of the street, if you know what I mean. I figure getting someone sunny like Turk couldn't hurt." Vergil laughed at Reuben's description. Danny socked his brother in the arm.

"So you got Roman and Livingston to help with the tech, and Basher to do the physical?" Danny asked.

"It was fun. I haven't done surveillance like this since," The nervous little man stuttered out a date in the late 90s.

"Wasn't that when you were moonlighting for the FBI?" Frank asked.

"Well yeah. They had good toys. And it's always a treat to work with Roman." he turned back to his cards. It was only then that Chin realized that the other table hadn't actually stopped playing. Basher's hand lay face down in his spot and every round Livingston matched the bet with Basher's chips. "I think we might have beat Greco this time."

"Well now you've gone and jinxed it." Vergil tried not to shout. He dropped into his chair on Chin's other side and buried his face in his arms, "Why'd you have do go and jinx it?" Chin patted the man's shoulder. Danny mirrored his brother's position. His head hit the green felt with an audible thump.

"You do realize that if Reuben gets knocked over I'm going to be the one investigating it." Livingston ducked away from a smack from Basher who retook his seat and picked up his hand. Linus dealt a hand. Chin smiled at the camaraderie.

888/***

"Danny?" Chin asked a few hours later. Rusty and Linus Meerkated up from their cards and looked to the door before settling back down. Chin had won a few hands but he felt like the others at his table were just letting him.

"yeah, babe?" Danny said nursing tequila.

"Why does your family call you Turk?" It wasn't unusual for people to have nicknames but this group of people acted as if it was the cops real name.

"Well I met these cheating, card counting, connish bozos during Verg and my misspent youth. Don't laugh at that Bash, we were young and it was misspent." Vergil nodded his agreement.

"At the time we went by our mum's maiden name and Reuben introduced us to everyone else and Rusty's close friend Danny who couldn't makit." Danny shook his head, "make it. Danny already knew everyone. It was just easier for one of us to go by a nickname and Proper Danny's older than me." Danny tried to explain but his words were slurring and the ones he chose were piss poor at best. Chin's confusion must have been obvious because Vergil was laughing into his own tequila.

Linus took pity on the cop. "They told me that the Mormon Twins already had..." He paused and looked up, "Nicknames: Turk and Verg, and they were going by their mother's maiden name. When Reuben introduced them to Rusty and Danny. There was a bit of fun about Turk and Danny's name to start but they decided that calling Turk Turk and Danny Danny would just be easier on everyone."

"Then mum's husband adopted us and I went into the academy. Danny Williams was just easier after that." Danny finished up the story.

"You're Mormon?" Chin was surprised. He'd thought Danny was – at best – agnostic.

"That's what you're taking away from this? We tell you a beaut- a beautiful story about my name and you took away that I once belonged to a ridiculous religion?"

"Hey butt munch," Vergil grumbled, "We didn't all leave the church when you did."

"It's not a church. It's a fucking cult and you only stayed because of Sara who stayed because of family."

Chin leaned back as the intoxicated twins' voices rose, "I'm sorry I asked." Danny and Vergil rose from their chairs and moved off closer to the buffet table to shout some more. Mostly slurred insults.

"This is good for em mate." Basher said from the other table. "Tell the truth I were a bit worried, I'd never seen them so calm around each other before this." Yen said something to the twins.

"I defended you man!" Danny pointed a finger at the shorter man, "When you were in a bag in the wrong country this half assed hacker's bitch made jokes. I said they should have gotten you out of the bag but this come stain called you a bag man." He turned back to his brother when he only got a shrug out of Yen.

"Wow, I've never heard him use such colourful language. And you should see him interact with his partner." Chin murmured to no one in particular.

888/***

At the end of the night Chin managed to keep a small sum of chips. Nothing to write home about but he didn't do nearly as badly as Danny who held a single fifty chip left. Chin tried to give Danny his chips so they'd get back to Reuben. despite what the Hotelier said Chin didn't like the idea of being indebted to a man with known criminal ties. Danny would hear nothing of it.

"It's not mine. Reuben gave them to you, he was going to give them to Gracie. She couldn't make it. They're yours." Danny closed his fists as he swayed. Chin sighed. Maybe he could buy something for Grace using the money. That way it would sort of get to the intended recipient.

Vergil walked them out and loaded Danny into the passenger side of his Camaro; Chin hadn't had much to drink, not like Danny at least, so he was driving them both to Chin's place for the night.

"Turk mum and dad are worried about you, they haven't heard from you in so long."

"They washed their hands of me – of us – years ago." Danny said as he tried to buckle his belt.

"Not since you became a cop." Vergil countered. He clicked the belt into place.

"Thanks babe," Danny murmured, "And if they can't handle me at my worst. Or whatever." Danny flapped his hand.

"They'd love to meet Grace. Hell I'd love to meet my niece."

"I tried to bring her tonight but that cheating bitch wouldn't let me." Chin couldn't help but think that he should get the cop drunk more often. From the way Danny acted sober he'd never have guessed Rachel cheated. "How long are you staying here?" Danny asked after Vergil snapped the door shut. Chin used his controls to roll down Danny's window, "H-how long, thank you Chin, how long are you and Sara going to be here for?" Chin stepped out of the car to make a call. He just checked his home messages but it gave the twins a bit of space. Chin knew what it was like to be cut off from your family. Besides Grace the Hawaiian cop always assumed that Danny left his family voluntarily but it was looking more and more like that wasn't the case. Chin always had a handful of Aunties and cousins who believed him but Danny only had Vergil.

Loosing his wife and daughter on top of that? It was no wonder the man followed Grace to a place he truly loathed just to spend two weekends a month together. It also explained the closeness he'd seen between the 10 men (eleven if you included the absent, convict Danny) and three women.

The group made an effort so that Chin never felt unwanted but there were still in jokes and storied history he was not privy to. He hoped someday he would be.

*note: I tried to write a third chapter that had some conflict in it, first it was Kono seeing Vergil with Grace but not Danny and thinking it was a kidnapping, later it was Chin putting two and two together to get to Danny's past as Turk Malloy (Seriously they didn't do a very good job keeping it from him). But no matter what I did I ended up with something that was 90% dialogue and really just summaries of the movies/show so I decided to stop here instead.

Maybe when I'm a better writer I'll try again but for now this is it.


End file.
